C'est notre histoire
by CruelleIronie
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU. Dean prit un moment à trouver le cahier. Rating pour la mort d'un caractère.


N/T : Bonjouur ! Ceci est ma première histoire sur ce fandom. Enfin... 'ma'. C'est une traduction. Vous pouvez trouvez le lien original sur mon profil. J'ai pris mon temps à traduire ça...! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et que je vais écrire plus sur ce fandom-là ! :D

Disclaimer : Ni l'histoire ni l'univers ne m'appartient.

* * *

Dean prit un mois à trouver le cahier. Il avait nettoyé le placard du hall, rangeant tout dans des boites à donner à une cause caritative parce que la plupart de ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et il ne pouvait pas justifier de les garder plus longtemps. Quand Sam venait il jetterait un coup d'œil au petit appartement et donnerait à Dean un regard quelque part entre la pitié et la frustration et Dean en était épuisé. Et le pire était que Sam ne demanderait même pas comment il allait, parce qu'ensuite Dean aurait pu dire la réponse qui était devenue une habitude. Mais non, Sam gardait sa stupide bouche fermée et donnait à Dean un regard qui lui donnait envie de suffoquer avant qu'il ne ramène les dernières affaires de la cour ou comment allait Jess.

L'emballage était uni, probablement un sac en papier que Cas avait découpé pour recycler - il faisait tout le temps des trucs comme ça; emmener des sacs en tissus pour faire les courses et utiliser des vieux cartons de lait pour faire cette affreuse limonade que Dean pouvait boire toute la journée au garage quand il faisait chaud. Dean avait été assoiffé pendant un moment. Mais l'emballage en lui-même était quelconque, complètement vide excepté pour un seul nom gribouillé avec l'élégante écriture de Cas. 'Dean'.

Il ne l'ouvrit presque pas, le mettant de côté pendant une semaine avant que son pied ne le fasse tomber de la table basse et éclabousse le reste de lait de ses céréales dessus et ensuite il n'avait plus le choix. Entre des jurons et la recherche de n'importe quoi pour absorber le liquide avant que ça ne ruine ce qui pouvait être caché sous le papier marron, il prit une décision. Une puissant douleur survint à la vue du cahier. Il le reconnut comme étant le cahier que Castiel avait trainé partout pendant des mois, refusant de laisser Dean le toucher tout en insistant que ce n'était rien d'important. A cet instant, Sam frappa à la porte et il posa le cahier sur la table pour répondre à la porte.

Un autre mois passa avant qu'il ne se rappelle du cahier. Tous les objets n'étant pas nécessaires avait depuis longtemps été donnés, emballés par lui-même et ensuite tendu à Sam qui avait disposé d'eux de n'importe quelle était la façon dont il le désirait tant que Dean n'avait plus jamais à les voir. Le cahier était étendu immobile sur la table basse, couvert par des magazines et journaux qu'il ne s'embêtait pas à essayer de nettoyer. Cas classerait chacun d'eux par date, les organisant proprement dans la vitrine à côté de la télévision et soupirerait avec indulgence quand ils auraient tous été sortis le matin suivant quand Dean aurait eu à trouver quelques articles ou autres.

Le cahier était un poids, et Dean avait encore trop bu. Il avait passé le point de l'agréable bourdonnement et brûla même de la joie jusqu'à la colère. La colère avait été le truc de son père avec l'alcool; revenir à la maison avec un caractère exécrable et mettre ça sur n'importe quelle voiture de pacotille sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment avant que l'alcool ne disparaisse et qu'il ne s'endorme dans le garage avant que Dean ne le réveille et l'aide à bouger jusque dans la maison pour qu'il dessoule. Dean avait l'alcool relativement heureux, des fois se fixant sur pensif mais généralement après quelques bières il pouvait être considéré comme étant souriant et sociable.

Pour quelque raison, la vue du cahier était assez pour le faire partir, aussi mort qu'il l'était. Cas n'avait pas le droit de laisser quelque chose comme ça pour que Dean le trouve, spécifiquement sans explication. Il l'attrapa de la table, trébuchant dans la chambre avec le lit qu'ils avaient choisis ensemble, après s'être allongés sur au moins une demie-douzaine avant de se décider pour celui-là. Dean pouvait se souvenir de la façon sévère, méthodologique avec laquelle Cas avait essayé chaque lit, l'approchant comme s'il allait comparer chaque problème à une liste d'attributs et avait un but clair en tête. Il avait ri quand Dean s'était affalé dessus, bougeant dans tous les sens et essayant d'être confortable, les mains volant avant qu'elles ne finissent par tirer Cas près de lui et qu'il l'embrasse avant de s'écarter et de demander à voir quelque chose d'autre.

Quand il se réveilla le matin sa tête le lançait et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit à cause de l'alcool ou du fait que durant la nuit le cahier s'était glissé derrière sa tête, le coin creusant sa joue et laissant une marque quand il regarda dans le miroir. Le cahier était ouvert sur son lit et il reconnut l'écriture de Cas remplissant page après page, ligne après ligne. Une fois qu'il commença à lire il vu qu'il ne pouvait plus le refermer.

Il connaissait l'histoire. C'était la leur. Depuis leur première rencontre au garage où travaillait Dean jusqu'à lorsque Cas était venu avec ses cheveux pointant dans tous les sens et son trench coat froissé et une tâche de saleté sur le visage insistant que quelqu'un devait regarder sa voiture _maintenant_ parce qu'il était en retard et qu'il avait vraiment besoin de ce travail. Évidemment, le cahier laissait échapper quelques détails mais Dean n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'ils étaient tous encrés dans sa tête.

Ça bougea de leur premier rendez-vous ce que Dean ne savait même pas en être un. Il croyait que c'était juste un 'merci de m'avoir conduis jusqu'à mon entretien d'embauche parce que ma voiture est une vrai merde et avait besoin de deux jour dans le garage pour commander toutes les pièces' et une célébration pour avoir eu le dit travail. Ça expliqua brièvement son mal de cœur après avoir su que son père mourut et Dean ne réalisait pas que Cas était resté avec lui la nuit entière, s'échappant le matin avant que Dean ne se réveille. Il lut leur voyage à New York, politesse de la nouvelle position de recherche de Castiel voulant l'exhiber. Leur premier anniversaire était là-dedans même si un peu flou sachant qu'ils avaient tous les deux tellement bu que la raison pour laquelle ils se réveillèrent avec un chien dans la maison n'était pas claire et ne s'éclaircit pas plus lorsque le propriétaire vint le récupérer le jour suivant avec un lourd merci et la promesse de retourner la faveur.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler quand il arriva au dernier chapitre. Jusqu'à maintenant les titres et ses propres souvenirs lui donnaient un clair exemple sur ce qu'il allait se passer. En haut de la page Cas avait simplement écrit 'Le Futur' et Dean ne savait pas s'il voulait le lire. Il ferma le livre, gardant son index sur la page pour qu'il ne la perde pas, et se leva. Une tasse de café en main, il rouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

Le début était familier, et Castiel décrivit le restaurant à la perfection. Dean s'en rappellerait toujours. La conversation dans le cahier n'était pas détaillée, et la plupart était fausse mais ce n'était pas un problème car Dean ne voulait pas se rappeler exactement ce qui fut dit. Il aimait la simplicité de ça et s'il pouvait retourner en arrière il utiliserait le cahier comme script. La fin était toujours un mystère et quand il tourna la dernière page il fut surpris par le flou de celle-ci.

Il lui prit un moment de réaliser que la cause de ce flou était ses propres larmes parce qu'il se pouvait pas se rappeler avoir pleurer. Il les essuya du dos de sa main et continua de lire. Ses yeux scannèrent plus loin, bas à la dernière ligne et son corps entier se paralysa; son coeur arrêta de battre, sa bouche arrêta de respirer, même les tremblements nerveux de ses mains s'étaient arrêtés. Il lu et relu les mots encore et encore et continua encore à refuser de les absorber.

Ce qui était vraiment arrivé au restaurant était grandement différent. Il n'y avait pas eu d'amuse-bouches communs ou d'entrées partagées. A la place, le téléphone de Cas avait sonné juste après qu'ils se soient assis et il avait été forcé de partir en courant pour rencontrer Anna qui pleurait et criait au téléphone, menaçant de se tuer. Dean avait soupiré, acceptant que c'était un problème avec lequel il ne pouvait pas aider Cas et promettant de le voir à la maison plus tard. Anna vivait proche de leur appartement donc Dean déposa Cas et retourna à la maison pour regarder un film seul et attendre.

Et attendre et attendre. Parce que même si l'aiguille se dirigeait vers minuit il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Cas. Il n'y avait pas de réponses à ses SMS et ses appels allaient directement vers la boite de messagerie. Il était sur le point d'aller se coucher quand on frappa à la porte. 'Bougez-vous et courez' avait dit l'officier de police. Dean se dépêcha et arriva à l'hôpital pour les voir ramener Cas en chirurgie.

Il ferma le cahier en le claquant avec une force surprenant et il le poussa loin de lui comme si ça pouvait effacer de sa mémoire ce que les mots disaient et toutes les promesses qui les suivaient. Les clés de l'Impala étaient dans ses mains avant même qu'il ne puisse le reconsidérer et il était dans la voiture et conduisait. Ses mains bougeaient de leur propre volonté, l'emmenant sur les routes qu'il avait évité depuis des semaines pendant que ses rêves les suivaient chaque nuit.

L'hôpital sentait toujours pareil. Ça avait suivit le chemin jusque dans son nez quand il avait quatre ans et que sa mère mourut et quand il avait quinze ans et que Sammy s'était fait enlever l'appendicite. L'odeur s'était collée sur lui pendant de semaines après que son père y ait passé deux semaines pour son attaque cardiaque. Le mélange nocif de désinfectant et d'un sorte de musque non-inidentifié lui donnait la nausée.

La pièce était exactement la même du blanc impersonnel des murs jusqu'au plastique qui couvrait les chaises dans le coin dans une nuance de verts qui ferait grincer des dents à Cas s'il pouvait le voir. Il ne voyait rien de tout ça, pourtant, les yeux attirés au milieu de la pièce comme si c'était magnétisé. D'un certaine façon ça l'était.

Son cerveau avait gonflé durant l'opération, et lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'enlever les anti-douleurs et les ventilateurs son corps n'avait pas répondu. Dean connaissait le pronostic à l'endroit et à l'envers, savait qu'après les premières trois mois les docteurs avaient commencés à perdre l'espoir d'un changement d'état et après six mois le pressait d'arrêter les machines. C'est à ce moment là qu'il arrêta de venir, quand il trouvait des excuses pour rester plus longtemps au travail et sortir boire durant les week-ends.

Finalement, après presque une année, il commença à accepter que rien n'allait changer et ensuit vint le cahier et tout changea. Sa main était contractée autour de ce dernier quand il marcha dans la pièce, attrapant la chaise moche pour qu'il puisse s'assoir dessus. Il ne le lâcha pas quand il utilisa sa main libre pour toucher le visage de Cas, conservé propre par les infirmières et sans aucune traces de barbe de trois jours là où il y en avait normalement. Il semblait endormit à tout le monde, excepté par les fils dans son thorax le gardant en vie.

Dean voulait être en colère contre quelqu'un, il voulait hurler et balancer des choses et se débarrasser de toute la douleur qu'il ressentait mais regardant le visage de Cas, il ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose que de l'amour. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi fort, pas après autant de temps, mais ça l'était. Il avait eu des rencards mais tout ce qu'il voulait était parler à Cas, enlacer Cas, lui dire qu'il l'aimait juste une dernière fois.

"J'aurais dis oui," murmura-t-il, la voix caverneuse et se brisant mais il s'en fichait parce que si Cas pouvait l'entendre il comprendrait. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Cas, caressant ses cheveux l'esprit absent avant de se lever. "Juste pour que tu saches - j'aurais dit oui."

Sur le chemin du retour il envoya un SMS à Anna, le parent proche de Cas et la personne qui avait le contrôle sur les décisions sur ses soins. Ç'avait été Dean qui l'avait convaincu de laisser Cas en vie aussi longtemps et c'était seulement sa culpabilité qui l'avait laissé faire. Le SMS était court, trois mots -_il est temps _- mais elle saura ce que ça veut dire. Il ouvrit le cahier encore une fois quand il fut assis dans la voiture, regardant les fenêtres et se demandant derrière laquelle était Cas. Il s'ouvrit sur la dernière page et ses yeux trouvèrent les mots qu'il ne voulait pas enregistrer avant, maintenant nus et dévorant comme si tous les autres mots disparaissaient. _"Veux-tu m'épouser?"_


End file.
